


Wear Me Down

by van_00



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anger, Developing Friendships, F/M, Force Soulmates, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Hate to Love, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Obsession, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Secrets, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, Violence, intimate touches, stubborn girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_00/pseuds/van_00
Summary: Love should not be a burden but when fate chooses for you world's strongest soldier to take your hand into eternity, it may seem like one.The ride that saves her life, would be the ride that changes it forever...peeled me away and wear me down, for i may never stop reaching for you.





	Wear Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> !Hello there lovely reader and Levi fans!
> 
> Last season really made my month and im glad to say that i've been looking forward to read bout Levi in a soulmate scenary, there are few to none of this fics, so i want to put my little grain of sand. This is a one chapter fic buuuuuuut...if you dig it, let me know in the comments and i'll be happy to comply. ;) 
> 
> !Thank you for reading! and let the fun begin...

The sky is alive with dancing thunders at the distance, thick gloomy clouds devouring the vast blue while the survey corps made haste through green planes, no titans in sight, no soldiers either.

_‘Weird...ʼ_ the cerulean commander thought while guiding the battalion deeper into the hills.

The word had spread of a titan so savagely wicked that it seemed like a devil with mind of its own. Having eaten not only the first squad that found it but to have massacred the second almost entirely too, this time just chewing them and then spatting them back into the cold dirt, like flavorless bubblegum.

_‘Odd.ʼ _ That’s how Erwin Smith tagged the twenty three foot monster.

An especially loud thunder dragged him out of his musings and out of the corner of his eye a stoic, ink haired man draw his attention.

"We should go back, there’s no point in going deeper...they must be dead by now-" the grey eyed corporal was quick to suggest.

"Let’s just get to the top of the hill to have a full view of the plain and if we find nothing-"

"What are you expecting to find, Erwin?" An impatient corporal wondered his monotonous voice cutting through the air, slowly getting more and more aggravated by the commander’s incessant push into uncertainty.

The reports said the titan…to be specific, –the mad titan– as the troops named it, was something out of the ordinary, a beast to fear. ¿What made Erwin think ordinary cadets would be able to defeat such a torment?...No! Those monsters needed to be put down into the ground and covered by corpses to be satisfied.

Levi took a swift glance at the troops following them close by, a whole squad of brave women and men that were literally shitting their pants with anticipation. Fear the flag waving like their banner.

Erwin kept silent. _That was a first_, certain corporal thought but still followed his leader to the top of the hill.

Erwin’s horse screeched making a sudden stop almost throwing the heroic blond into the solid ground and after soothed the feisty animal, was his turn to feel flustered.

Scandalized blue orbs opened round like moons at the sight in front. The bloodiest battlefield lied before him to feast his eyes on, like a scene out of a nightmare. Uneaten corpses piled themselves as unwanted snacks, half-ripped bodies created a horrid path into an, even more shocking scenery.

And in the middle of a stack of titan pieces and evaporating corpses, there she laid, a lonely silhouette standing alive, like a desolated flower surviving the farmer’s harvest. Eyeballs, naked and raw, lost in a distant invisible point and her once honorable white uniform splashed with bright red stains to adorn her diminutive body.

Erwin steadily approached taking only Levi as his reinforcement. He’ll do. If any of these corpses were to spark back to life, the ex-criminal will be enough to send them back to their cold tomb.

Trotting among the chunks of soldiers laying on the floor, swiftly doing his best to avoid stepping on anyone, the stunned commander reached her. Wide eyed and highly moved by the image a single soldier presented.

"You are the only survivor?"

After a swift glance around finally asked, giving her a curious once-over. The girl stood, unmoving, unresponsive and imperturbable blank stare on her lost, golden eyes. Unknowingly, being carefully taken in by certain dull grey orbs.

The girl was soaking in blood, he noted…dripping with it. But not titan, easily evaporating blood but actual red, vibrant blood…_human _blood, if he be blunt. Something was off and before she could answer, which doesn’t seemed like something she’ll be planning on doing any time soon, he inquired.

"Why are you covered in human blood, brat?"

A heavy silence followed his interrogative and out of any usual behavior, the girl double over in pain as if she had just caught on fire, her knees hit the dirt with a soft thud and stubbornly refusing to let go of something she hug in her arms as if holding to dear life, her golden pools shoot up.

Her absent gaze quickly morphed into an inquisitive one at landing in the cold, half-lidded eyes of Levi, who –not so patiently– waited for a response.

"The legend?-…worldʼs strongest soldier?! really?!... " soft babbling frown some eyebrows her way, and her unintelligible words finally demanded a reaction.

"What was that, cadet?"

The commander brought his attention back to her, he’d been analyzing the scene around him and quite a scene it was. Even when the ground was upholstered in soldiers starting to rot, the amount of titan’s corpses was amazing as well. And, right at her back laid the largest one.

_‘Was that the twenty three foot demon they were to cower in fear for?ʼ_ Just a sack of evaporating bones remain and no one to claim its kill but a girl, smaller than the average in height but with an aura that send shivers down his back. Her eyes certainly something to behold. Shinning like sweet honey out of the honeycomb.

_‘What a sight...ʼ_ Erwin mentally sighed, mesmerized. _‘It was true what they said about beauty among chaos..ʼ_

Erwin’s cheeks gain a dust of pink and instantly shame overtook him at his silly trail of thoughts before such devastating circumstances. Shaking away his ridiculous mind, climbed down the horse and made a move to step closer. But halted in his tracks when was finally able to distinguish what she held in her tiny hands.

"...is that a human h-heart, cadet?"

He but spat focusing his eyes over and over again to try to reboot his brain. ‘Tchʼ he heard from the man behind him but out of that, silence reign again.

A loud thunder snapped everyone’s attention with its boisterous roar and the sky began to pour over their unmoving forms. Heavy droplets falling from the sky into the thankful bloodied grass, and among the stern rain sound against the dirt, they heard the sweetest voice come out of the coldest body. Not even the corpses around her were so perturbingly still.

"...I need to take her back home." Was all she said.

The heavy drops landing against the dirt began to grow in noise and the clean water falling from the sky seemed to do its blessed job by cleaning her bloodied uniform. The angel underneath the dirt and the blood peeled out of her cold exterior and standing from her crouching position, she blessed them with her sugar-coated voice once more.

"It’s time to go home."

Erwin’s eyes glued to her, the oddness of the scene around him counterbalanced by her sweet, delicate exterior. When finally managed to steal his eyes away, searched the horizon for any kind of danger or something to pop out of place but found nothing. Everything out of place was in front of him, the commander let out a heavy sigh before turning around and face his oldest comrade.

One look was enough for him to know what the man wanted. _‘Tsk!ʼ_ he thought annoyed.

"I’ll take her." Levi informed in a stolidly calm disposition, his impassive voice defeating the loud rainy noise around them.

Erwin took a long final glance at the girl through his shoulder and then went back to his horse. The rain would make everything more difficult but Levi was competent enough to make it out in one piece...well, two pieces now.

Pulling his horse into action, the blond closed the distant with his second in command and after a light acknowledging nod, rode back to the squadron waiting at the skirts of the hill.

"Let’s move! Back to the walls." Levi heard Erwin yell to the paralyzed troops and the gallop of horses was the last noise his ears catch for a while.

An inquisitive look begged the corporal to claim his eyes but he held it at bay, showing his cold, dispassionate one instead.

"Let’s move, brat, climb up."

The order was quickly follow to his delight, the girl being quick to obey. Lean legs pump into action and closing the distance between them, halted next to his horse for a long minute. Thinking how to climb up without releasing her cherished cargo.

Witnessing her hesitation, Levi let out a defeated groan and offered his arm to help her up, a move of his head told her she was allow to held it and use it to her purposes but to his displeasure, she just gave him an uninterested glance and kept her own musings.

_‘This brat...ʼ_

“If you don’t want to end up like titan food I recommend you to take it.” flatly spat, a ting of annoyance painting his tone. The girl looked up at his imperceptible pursed upper lip and then back down to the horse.

_‘Tsk!...what in the fuck?!ʼ _

Patience wasn’t his strong suit, and the cold, fat rain wasn’t helping warm his icy heart. His dark hair stuck like wet noodles to his forehead and passing his hand to comb it back, his unforgiving grey pools landed on her.

Their eyes met for a brief second and the corporal climb down the horse in a way too quick motion and his hand lashed against her just to miss and catch the air. Confusion registered in his face for a brief second to be replaced by hot annoyance when realizing she had dodged and jumped away from him, in such quick motion, it mocked his speed. Her posture one of warning, as if protecting her cargo from the fiercest enemy. Golden eyes shining with sheer determination.

_Tch._

"...I don’t want your stupid heart, I just want you to climb on the horse-" The girl’s mouth opened and then closed after a moment of speculation, as if refraining her speech. _¿Was she afraid of him?...she better be._

At her lack of cooperation and words, Levi grew impatient.

_!Stubborn little shit!_

Blocking her path after her trying to slip away from his hold once again, caught her, effectively imprisoning her in his strong arms.

_!Damn it!_

His wet lips grazed the top of her head, damp hair welcoming him and the awkward hug made her release an annoyed grunt.

"Suck it up."

Was all he said before lifted her up from the waist as if she weighted nothing and place her over his shoulder. The girl struggled a bit but Levi thoughtfully ignored it walking back to the horse and with an easy jump, climbing back up, girl awkwardly hovering over his shoulder.

If he’d be honest she was a fine blanket, warm and nice, but knew how uncomfortable the ride would be with her wrapped in such impractical angle.

So, Levi maneuvered her rigid frame and stubborn locked arms, and with an effortless swing placed her straddling his lap.

_Better, this angle was so much better._

The girl’s face dusted pink and not even the cold rain pouring over them could stop the blush from spreading. Levi felt amused at her embarrassment beating the cold to claim her cheeks.

Displaying a proud smirk which barely twitched the corner of his lip, he set the horse in motion.

It was an awkward ride, to say the least. The petite cadet refusing to unlock her arms was rapidly making everything more difficult. She and her –out of place human organ– was unnerving the lance corporal to no end. And, the cherry of the cake, she hadn’t spoken a single word to him.

The girl had spoken to Erwin and had snarled at him. The only noises he apparently deserved were grunts and loud puffs every time the horse made a way too ungracious move, sending her rigid frame clashing into certain solid chest.

Surely Erwin was having a good laugh out of this. The bastard.

The ride had to be slow, not out of the grace of his heart but out of the muddy terrain the horse had to endure. Dirt quickly becoming slippery mud and cold rain falling on them as a never ending cascade. Not to mention he had just one free arm to control the strong beast, as the other was generously wrapped around the ungrateful cadet over his lap.

_Just peachy._

Levi was concentrated in moving as fast as possible, avoiding all crater and ditch hidden in the plains, while she was concerned in moving away from him.

The position he had set her in was unforgiving for her open legs. It wasn’t the fact she had to stretch her thighs uncomfortably wide to accommodate him but the quick and constant rubbing she had to endure while the horse did his best to advance.

The petite cadet felt as if were riding him as well.

His crotch grinding from time to time against hers and to add to her lack of luck, hitting a certain sensitive bundle of nerves with such a precise stab it was driving her insane.

_Dammit! No! This couldn’t be happening, not with the heart of her recently gone best friend hanging in her arms...!please no!_

Her lips twitched aiming to let her voice be heard. She wanted to tell him to stop and change positions, with his strength, could easily place her behind his back and everything will be ok. Less awkward, less embarrassing and certainly less inconvenient. But no sound came out and her lips slowly shut at the demolishing memory.

The exact moment the lower part of her abdomen burn like if someone had branded her like livestock. The mark of her faithful one. The love one she never dreamed of having and deep inside wished never to come, was...here.

In that exact moment, if fate saw them, it would be so proud of its accurate arrow shot. She, nestled in her beloved’s arms as they ride into the sunset. _‘How romantic, how fitting’_ she couldn't nullify the sarcasm from ruling her mind.

_Fuck.Her.Luck._

A hard bump send her higher making her bounce more than a thad and out of her worried mind she went, and out of her parted lips went with her a highly embarrassing _moan_, wickedly loud for her taste and awfully incriminatory.

To say she felt mortified was an understatement, the day getting worse and worse by the second. Deep inside, prayed and begged to whatever god was listening, for her awfully loud moan not to have made it to his ears and, as elusive as her luck was this was a blessed strike.

Peering at him noticed his stoic facade still in place. Apparently the rain had muffled her sordid moan into nothing of importance. Relief fell all over her. _Thank you, thank you, and thank you!_ he was still oblivious of her rising heat.

Although it did not solve the problem, it was nice to have your way after such a gloomy and heart breaking day. She had to enjoy her small victory.

Victory which was low lived as the terrain grew bumpier, bump after bump, covered fleshy rub after covered fleshy rub, driving her slowly and painfully close to sweet release.

As a former nurse and according to her medical opinion and only her medical opinion, _of course_...she knew orgasm was the perfect remedy for a scarring, life wrecking, stressful day! It would relax her body and free her brain, if only for a merry minute, and let her submerge into ecstasy.

Closing her lids, she thought about indulging into her secret little sin but was rapidly dissuaded from it, when trying to aim her pelvis into a comfier angle, the movement made her fingers slide over the slippery, bloody flesh of her friend’s raw heart nestled in her arms.

Shame crashed on her like the rain damping her clothes and the painful loss made its way to her tired mind. _For shame, woman!_ She reprimanded herself. Lila was death, forever gone and she was thinking about orgasming in a stranger’s lap.

_!How pathetic!_

_!Just open your mouth and speak! You coward..._

_Don’t you dare speak to him, !you idiot! He’ll be your death! _Reason was quick to interject. _The moment you share a word with him, he’ll know! And it will be sealed forever._

_You both will be doom, and humanity with you. You will only be dead weight over his shoulders, weak spawn; he’ll hate you for being born, and worst of all, for being born for him._

Hot, heavy tears formed in the corner of her eyes quickly blurring her vision, the cost of the day falling heavier than the thick rain on top of them.

She was alone. Lila was gone for good.

Tears began to pour down her golden eyes and even when they were well disguised by the rain wetting her face, her frame shook. Her eyes grew sad and out of the sudden her torso went limp like a boneless fish, the girl collapsed into an impossible hunched position, making her smaller than she already was.

The flick of emotions didn’t pass unnoticed by certain grey eyed man who wondered how women could go from stoic, to embarrassed and land face first into pitiful sadness. It was a mystery to him and all male population. How their mood swings worked.

But frankly, he was just trying to buy some time with his idiotic musings, the truth was there for anyone who cared to see, no one traveled with a raw heart and sported it like its more precious item. The organ was important and he could guess that much.

Levi was far from stupid and knew that the burden of her own acts and the things she witness will come sooner or later to rain on her parade.

To his bad luck, it was sooner than expected. Levi was counting with a few more miles in stoic, placid silence but things were growing for the worst and were still far from their objective, all thanks to the fucking rain.

Lost in thought, missed the solid ground and went straight into a nasty, deep hole almost sending the horse over the dirt but was quick to regain control, hugging the limp girl in a dead grip to save her from a nasty fall, for she seemed to be on a personal mission to not make herself useful at all. It was hard and harder to keep her in his lap but managed to do it.

Finally regaining his footing and easing the horse, realized his pulse was a mess, at least the adrenaline warmed his cold body for a minute. Levi could easily feel her heart wildly drumming against his chest due to their _‘lover’s proximityʼ_ –as any stranger who saw them would quickly label it. Jumping into silly conclusions, he certainly hoped she wasn’t fantasizing with.

For he could almost swear, heard her _moan_. A pleasurable, breathy moan…but the truth of that statement was questionable. Therefore, he’ll give her the courtesy of doubt.

Subtly peering down, saw her lips were gaining some color and her frame stop shaking. Good, that was a good sign because they desperately needed the body heat they were producing to avoid a nasty flu or worse...hypothermia.

The raven haired man could deal with the awkward proximity in exchange of soothing heat. But to his distaste the selfish girl scooted away.

_¿Now you are embarrassed?_ he thought bitterly. _Damn brat_, robbing him of his so needed comfort.

Wet and cold again felt annoyance rising but suck it up like a soldier, just a few more hours and she’ll be Erwin’s problem.

Levi wasn’t used to deal with this kind of situations due to his well-earned, scary reputation, cadets had two options, fear or respect, but apparently this girl didn’t get the memo for acted like if she were running the show.

Seeing ahead of them even ground, which would help the horse go faster, prepared to make a drastic spin to change course.

"Hold on tight." He warned.

Confusion claimed her features noting her incapability to do such thing without dropping her cargo and next thing she felt was the damp grass as rolled down the hill, arms tightly locked and worthless to stop her perpetual fall. It was not until the side of her ribs hit something hard that effectively stopped, internally thanking the foreign object nailed to her side. The girl tried to brace on it, but what was supposed to be a tree or a rock in the way, was in fact a boot, and focusing her gaze up after shaking the dizziness from her head, found a vastly annoyed Corporal, feet at each side of her torso and scary glare set on his impossibly narrow orbs.

Everything hurt but nothing hurt more than her lacerated pride, the way he was looking down at her send a very real shiver down her spine, as a disgusted grimace replaced his usually expressionless face.

"...you were supposed to hold to **ME**, not that stupid heart."

He spat, flat tone but clenched jaw, letting her glimpse how the muscles of his neck tensed to life.

"....."

"Look alive, brat!" ended up huffing out of frustration. "This ainʼt time for your shitty pity."

The words left his mouth and stung her like a mad bee. She quickly recoiled from his harshness by cocking her head to the side in a lame attempt to shield from his gaze, her cheek landed on the wet, cold grass. Her eyes closed unforgivably tight, while her arms clasped around her precious object for emotional support.

Levi was really done with this bullshit but duty was duty and needed to reach his objective with her in one piece, preferably. Deeply drawing in heavy gulps of air finally calmed down as his intense gaze drifted over her splay form.

His anger slowly subsiding the more he roamed her.

Lying on the cold grass, uniform torn and filthy, boots smeared with mud and grass, nothing very impressive. Her face, well...she was pretty to say the least, deep brown hair framing the feline angle her face seem to be shaped in, plump cherry lips parted and quivering –he did not dare to take all the credit for her blatant quivering. Pale cheeks were definitely the cold doing, delicate features…although right now messed up making her look like a ragged doll, and a very nicely shaped figure...enough meat to eat and have a second serving in the morning, he indisputably liked it raw.

Letting out a ‘Tskʼ sound, discarded his train of thoughts –he had lost enough time.

Levi moved aside for her to stand.

"We have about two hours before night falls." The corporal educated and left to collect the horse.

Hearing footsteps moving away, the cadet dared to peer out and finally open her golden orbs to let relieve settle in as the fat, grey clouds peered down at her instead of those intense and unforgiving grey orbs. Cold air expanded her lungs and came out in a shaky gasp.

In the swiftest move she could manage, stood up and shyly glanced around to find him near the horse and already waiting for her. His emotionless mask back on.

Resigned, reached him. Levi meticulously stared at her before subtly motion with his hand for her to climb...on him. Cheeks turned scarlet and flustered sweep her gaze away.

"If you want to keep your ‘precious cargo’-" the sarcasm was uncalled for, she noted. "I have to hold you…or else.." he motioned his index finger in light, short circle motions and the fire over her cheeks spread to her neck and ears at his insinuation.

She recognized the logic to his words but that didn’t make it less uncomfortable, actually it magnified it. She had not fallen off the horse on purpose.

_!Asshole!_

Agreeing, with a faint undignified nod, closed the distance and felt how his arms lifted her from the ground to cradle her in his biceps, he was severely more toned that the uniform gave him praise for. Levi motioned with his chin for her to round his waist with her legs, the girl slowly complied and once he seemed satisfied with how flustered she was, jumped back to the horse.

Everything was going well, actually impressively well to be truth. She had enough space for their bodies not to rub and that made her very compliant.

Until the corporal decided to overstep his welcome, unstrapping what look like a long brown leather belt from the horse and without a courtesy warning. The uncaring corporal slid it through her back, forcibly dragging her body to him until was basically sitting on top of his heated thighs –so near, it was on the verge of obscene. If their crotches touch before now they blended with each other.

Feeling superbly violated –even when knew it wasn’t his intention, plus, he was _her_ soulmate and was in fact the only man on earth born with the right to touch her and do whatever he pleased with her,– she was unable to shake away the intense necessity to untangle which quickly rise to her head and the skirmish began. At first Levi mistake it for her trying to make herself comfortable by moving around to accommodate but quickly the fight to scoot away from him set in motion.

"What now..?" The silver eyed man growled under his breath, clearly displeased.

The disconcerted corporal sent her a questioning look which the golden eyed girl shamelessly refused to acknowledge. Her crossed arms fight with all her might against his efforts to scoot her closer to secure the belt around them. Hard, pointy elbows meeting with his solid chest every time he neared.

“Stop fighting me, dammit!”

The frustration this girl could harvest in him was something had never experienced. He was cool, composed and always in control soldier. And, this fucking brat was about to burst a vein in his neck.

And, the girl had not even opened her fucking mouth.

Still when her voice was like a choir of angels, the corporal could only imagine what an argument with her would do to his psyche and so he thanked that she would be someone else’s problem once reached the wall.

But, enough was _enough_.

Levi refused to appear in front of his subordinates all wet, mad and fighting with the person he was supposed to be saving.

_Patience is a virtue. _

Erwin’s old advice echoed in his mind, annoying him to no end and heaving one deep, long breath. Set to strive one last time for the sake of the mission.

Abruptly and way out of his character, his palm shoot up crazy fast but ended up sprawled gently over her face in a feathery touch, plucking out of her wet lips a high pitched, surprised gasp –thinking the corporal had reach his limits and was going to hit her, which in fact never happened.

The oddness in the tender act effectively cooled her down and ceased the struggle at once. His big, callused palm skimmed her face letting his long fingers travel though the damp skin, delivering faint touches before descending to rest by his side. The raven haired corporal summoned the most placid voice he could muster, and in a smut calm tone, inquired.

"What is bothering you?"

Perplexed, that’s how she felt at his delicate and caring actions. This man was different, like a hidden and deeply buried side of him that no one would ever know.

¿Did he felt she was his soulmate? Maybe, his heart had softened to mold into hers? She was impressed, superbly impressed at his willing effort to ease her and seek her comfort, also was sure her eyes mirrored her feeling for his stare soften just a thad, not enough to be considered kind but enough to be considered human.

But nevertheless, felt defeated. There was no way to let him know what was wrong without speaking. Well, there was other option and as stupid as it was, she had to try.

The girl lifted her index finger and without letting her precious item fall, motioned to her body and then to his back, deep inside whishing he would catch her drift and put her behind him, his eyes followed her movements and a disconcerted grimace twitch his features before a deep frown set in his forehead, darkening his previously calm silver gaze.

Lady luck wasn’t in the mood and that ridiculous act of pantomime was it for him. Levi let out an aggravated, guttural grunt before a sharp clamor pierced the wind.

"¿¡Why aren’t you speaking to me, woman!?"

The fury his eyes sparkled with was almost maniac, edging in rabid rage. He had done his best to be understanding due to her fragile state of mind but this bordered ridiculous.

Water ran down his chin fluent as a river and the shivers of their bodies grew stronger. Him, cold and furious; she, cold and terrified.

"You know that I’ve heard you speak, so, what’s the deal!?"

His hands wrapped with more force than intended around her forearms and using her shock to his advantage, secured the belt pummeling her against him.

Their eyes met, fiery grey hues shone intimidating and lethal like a sharp sword daring her to rebel against him again, but her golden honey orbs, big and worried like an autumn leaf blindly flying on a storm only cower at the challenge. She coyly cocked her head to the side, choosing to leave his interrogatives unanswered.

Levi harshly scoffed, lightly shaking his head. "You had your chance."

_I just saved us both from an unbreakable nuisance, you idiot! _She wanted to scream. ¡¿_Why did his soulmate had to be him!?_ but no words blurted out. Being so shocked at his feral approach, didn’t dare to take her chances, fearing he would do something drastic like throw her off the horse and leave her for the titans. No more bond, no more nuisance, no more soulmate. ¡Problem solved!

And ¿who would blame him?

Levi Ackerman was humanity strongest soldier and therefore, above questioning. _She!?_ she was just cannon-fodder.

Ignorant to her inner struggle, finished doing one last check out and pulling at the leather belt felt it secure enough; meaty legs wrapped his hips and her shivering head now rested under his chin. _She won’t fall_…he was ready to resume the journey.

Setting the gallop at all haste, Levi focused. There was no need for him to travel slow thanks to the firm grip, plus now could use both his arms.

They would make it but only if kept the pace. Leaving the dark, thick clouds hanging over their heads behind them, metaphorically and literally speaking, the last rays of sun bathed their soaking forms.

The heat in their skins was a nice change, not enough to warm them but enough to bright their moods a little bit. Time seemed to pass faster and in matter of an hour, they were able to glimpse the wall.

"Finally."

Levi whisper under his breath, obviously it was not meant for her ears but still she was way too close not hear it.

On the other hand, the petite soldier hovering on top was terribly tired and at the edge of collapse due to the exertion the day had inflicted on her but also for the constant effort had put to lift her crotch far from his. The whole way –as in almost an hour– she had been in tension, never bringing her middle to meet his.

But knowing her tortuous ride was about to end, her body decided to betray her. Her middle fell limp over his moving crotch and out of strength to lift it anymore, felt his bulge accurately rub against her eager nub. The heat began to rise as a bird taking flight and her heartbeat grew fast as they close distance with the wall.

Levi felt her unchecked heartbeat right away, being that close it was impossible for him not to, but the reason for it still eluded him.

_¿Had he really scared her that much? Maybe, ¿was anxious? No, her heartbeat is running rampant like out of control, but ¿why?_

"We are almost there, brat." He aimed to calm her to no avail.

Why he was taking so many liberties to seek her comfort, was out of his knowledge but there was a fact couldn’t deny…there was a pull, a strange, out of his nature pull that throw him on a mission to comply. His mind screamed he cared but the thought that he cared for someone he met only hours ago was so ridiculous, was quick to discard it.

The vastly heat her body was producing was a nice and highly welcomed change and even with the loud wind blowing against the shell of his ears, he heard it and this time there was no doubt about the veracity of the fact.

A loud, painful and needy moan escaped her tight lips.

_Yes, it was a moan._

One glance down was quite enough to see where their bodies were making extreme contact, not that he hadn’t feel it before but the rub was harmless to him. The raven haired man could only assume the girl was far more sensitive and way more exposed. Now that he looked at it well, her legs were quite the split, set like that for his utter commodity.

How wrong of his part to assume her quivering body and tight lips were a result of the cold weather and his even, colder attitude. It was the proximity along with the bumpy ride what was driving her to the edge...pun intended.

A light blush, imperceptible for the untrained eye, covered his cheeks and he speed up. Pulling the horse into a bumpier trot. It would be a waste of time to stop and change positions by now, night was over them. They were minutes away to reach the walls.

But, he wasn’t a sadist.

At least not on these cases –not that had plenty of experience on girls about to orgasm over his lap while mounting a horse in the middle of a rescue.

No, certainly not.

Yet, wanted to save her the shame it would undoubtedly cause the fact of him knowing how close was from be undone by a mere ride.

The corporal felt faint hot breath, warm and soothing, against his collarbone. His silver orbs tilted down to corroborate and amusement replace his stoic gaze finding plump parted lips glued to his shirt. She was trying to muffle her moans, how irritably _cute_.

_Cute...?_

Who was he kidding...his mind was a mess by now. Levi was tired, vastly irritated and hungry, plus, not to mention –and he would never admit this– a little curious.

¡Damn his luck and damn Erwin!

The girl needed to finish before they arrived, he preferred her spent and limp than horny and flustered when they cross the gate. He had a reputation to maintain and even when gave a fuck what people thought about him, having a girl forcibly wrapped against his body like a rag doll and –not to mention– in the verge of orgasm was something that crossed more than one line in his book.

People could call him a cold blooded bastard or a motherfucker if they wanted but to be seen as a creepy perv was nothing would be very fond of.

So, the corporal knew what had to do and it had to be done fast. Like a band-aid…the faster, the better.

Aiming for a fulfilling end at least on her part, masterfully angled his crotch up to help her on her endeavor. Now there was no gap between them, not even the fucking air could slip in; there was only holy and highly pleasurable rubbing. Affecting him as well, but it’ll do. He was experienced, she...well, she would be undone in matter of seconds.

The corporal knew that much.

The sensation simmering inside of her began to be too much, too many feelings bubbling out...sorrow, guilt, sadness, shame, loneliness...tears welled on the edge of her eyes at the mix of strong emotions. Her mind reprimanded while her body encouraged and cheered for the so needed piece of comfort.

And like a spark that had been lit hours ago, the wick finally consumed and reached the dynamite, her body won and all could do was enjoy the agonizingly slow torment, the raven-haired devil was submitting her to.

_Fuck! _

She was seeing white, this couldn’t compare to her nimble fingers on a lonely night, no, this was something entirely else. She rode the pleasure to a painful end, her frame shook and her eyes squeezed shut, lips parting to let out the most sensual groan someone has ever made.

Totally obtuse, that every expression she made was being greedily drunk by a pair of calculating silver eyes.

Panting mess, felt highly relieved and at ease for the first time. Resting her head against his chest let the drum of his heart drift her into peaceful slumber. The experimented soldier noticed her heartbeat slow down and settled into a placid rhythm. An unrequested wave of pride swelled his chest, and uncaringly peering down, found her deep sleep. _Good_. This would make things easier.

One orgasm and she was out for good. This girl was sure as hell, cute...irritably cute…he regarded, not as annoyed as he should be.


End file.
